Файлы расследования
'Файлы Дэвида '— различные материалы, которые Дэвид Мэдсен собирал и использовал в рамках своего расследования. Эпизод 1: Хризалида Макс может найти папку в гараже Дэвида с фотографиями Кейт Марш. Она также может обнаружить, что Дэвид установил скрытые камеры по всему дому. Эпизод 3: Теория Хаоса Когда Макс и Хлоя проводят обыск в фургоне Фрэнка, Макс обнаруживает в вентиляционной решетке фотографии и записки связанные с Рэйчел Эмбер. После этого она дает ознакомится с ними Хлое, для неё это было сильным эмоциональным потрясением. Эпизод 4: «Проявочная» Исследуя ноутбук и шкафчик Дэвида, Макс узнаёт, что он какое-то время следил за Рэйчел Эмбер. Она также находит карты с расположением камер видеонаблюдения в Академии Блэквелл и Pan Estates. С помощью материалов, собранных Дэвидом, записной книжки Фрэнка и телефона Нейтана, Макс узнаёт месторасположение старого амбар Прескоттов, который хранит тайны проявочной и её жертв. Координаты The coordinates as a custom Google Maps overlay.Reddit post by /u/RCDuke Галерея David_investigation_Kate1_ru.jpg|Фото №1 из материалов Дэвида. David investigation Kate2.png|Фото №2 из материалов Дэвида. David investigation Kate3.png|Фото №3 из материалов Дэвида David_investigation_Kate4_ru.jpg|Фото №4 из материалов Дэвида. Rachelprofile_ru.jpg|Досье на Рэйчел Эмбер с ноутбука Дэвида. Kateprofile_ru.jpg|Досье на Кейт Марш с ноутбука Дэвида. Maxprofile_ru.jpg|Досье на Макс Колфилд с ноутбука Дэвида. David investigation board1.png|Зацепка №1. David investigation board2.png|Зацепка №2. David_investigation_board_gps1_ru.jpg|Распечатка данных GPS №1 (машина Джефферсона). David_investigation_board_gps2_ru.jpg|Распечатка данных GPS №2 (машина Нейтана). Twnpks_ru.jpg|Распечатка данных GPS №3 (машина Хлои). Twlghtzn_ru.jpg|Распечатка данных GPS №4 (неизвестная машина). Blackwell_Campus_Map_ru.jpg|Карта Академии Блэквелл с расположением камер видеонаблюдения. Pan_Estates_plan_ru.jpg|Карта Pan Estates с красными отметками предположительно указывающими на расположение камер видеонаблюдения. Katefile_ru.jpg|Записи Дэвида о действиях Кейт. LifeIsStrange 2016-07-28 23-06-19-501.png|Фотографии Макс также фигурируют в расследовании. LifeIsStrange 2016-07-28 23-29-40-784.png|Нейтан за рулем своей машины. LifeIsStrange 2016-07-28 23-29-51-684.png|Нейтан сбывает наркотики. LifeIsStrange 2016-07-28 23-30-03-866.png|Номерной знак машины Хлои. LifeIsStrange 2016-07-28 23-30-10-715.png|Номерной знак неизвестной машины. LifeIsStrange 2016-07-28 23-09-03-139.png|Номерной знак машины Джефферсона. LifeIsStrange 2016-07-28 23-30-18-119.png|Номерной знак машины Нейтана. Улики на Нейтана The third SMS describes Frank's delivery of drugs to a special location on the 4th that was used on Kate. Prescott Academy Record ru.jpg|Личное дело Нейтана Прескотта. Nathanclues-creepydrawing_ru.jpg|Creepy drawing by Nathan. nathanclues-incidentreport.png|Blackwell Incident REport Nathanclues-partyposter_ru.jpg|Vortex Club party poster. nathanclues-scribbles.png|Some scribbles by Nathan. nathanclues-simplastic.png|Plastic casing of Nathan's SIM card. Nathanclues-warningreport_ru.jpg|Disciplinary Waring Report. RDT.jpg nathanclues-sms1.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #1. nathanclues-sms2.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #2. nathanclues-sms3.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #3. nathanclues-sms4.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #4. nathanclues-sms5.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #5. Записная книжка Фрэнка The 4th page and the 6th clue indicate Frank's the drug delivery to Nathan. frankclues-logbookcover.png|Cover of Frank's logbook. Frankclues-decoder_ru.jpg|Code of Frank's logbook. Frankclues-page1_ru.jpg|Page #1 from Frank's logbook. Frankclues-page2_ru.jpg|Page #2 from Frank's logbook. Frankclues-page3_ru.jpg|Page #3 from Frank's logbook. Frankclues-page4_ru.jpg|Page #4 from Frank's logbook. Frankclues-page5_ru.jpg|Page #5 from Frank's logbook. Frankclues-page6_ru.jpg|Page #6 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece1.png|Piece #1 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece2.png|Piece #2 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece3.png|Piece #3 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece4.png|Piece #4 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece5.png|Piece #5 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece6.png|Piece #6 from Frank's logbook. Frankclues-wellsnote_ru.jpg|Note from Principal Wells' computer. rachel-frankrvfiles3.png|Photo of Rachel and Frank. rachel-frankrvfiles4.png|Photo of Rachel posing. Rachel-lettertofrank 1 ru.jpg |Letter from Rachel to Frank #1. Rachel-lettertofrank 2 ru.jpg |Letter from Rachel to Frank #2. Места locationclues-barn.png|Амбар Прескоттов locationclues-beach.png|Пляж locationclues-blackwell.png|Академия Блэквелл locationclues-diner.png|Закусочная «Два Кита» locationclues-forest.png|Лес около Аркадии Бэй locationclues-gasstation.png|Заправка locationclues-junkyard.png|Свалка «Американская ржавчина» locationclues-prescottestate.png|Особняк Прескоттов Примечания * Карта Аркадии Бэй с GPS-координатами от пользователя Reddit /u/libbysthing. en:Investigation Files pt-br:Arquivos de Investigação Категория:Life is Strange Категория:Термины Категория:Термины (первый сезон)